The foot is a highly complex structure, containing 26 bones, 29 joints, and 42 muscles. Some statistics show that in a lifetime, the average individual will walk some 115,000 miles, or more than four times around the world. It is not surprising therefore, that good footwear is one of the most important items of apparel; and when added to millions of people who suffer from orthopedic problems of the foot and spine, that custom footwear is a major means of providing comfort for these and other people.
The use of custom made orthotics--inserts for shoes; orthopedic shoes for helping certain foot problems; shoe modifications in the form of heel build-ups; and rocker-type bottoms for shoes, as examples of solving certain orthopedic problems are well known in this field.
Historically, however, men and women who normally use prescription orthotic devices in their shoes are forced to temporarily give up the corrective or stabilizing orthotics if they want to wear sandals due to the nature and design of the sandals. Ordinary sandals lack the ability to stabilize the heel of a patient's foot because there is typically only a narrow strap that wraps around the ankle. Additionally, if a patient tried to use an orthotic insert with a sandal, the insert would not remain in place because of the sandal's loose fit and open toe, heel and sides. It is to the provision of a solution to this problem that this invention is directed.